Silicone resins are useful in a variety of applications by virtue of their unique combination of properties, including high thermal stability, good moisture resistance, excellent flexibility, high oxygen resistance, low dielectric constant, and high transparency. For example, silicone resins are widely used as protective or dielectric coatings in the automotive, electronic, construction, appliance, and aerospace industries.
Although silicone resin coatings can be used to protect, insulate, or bond a variety of substrates, free standing silicone resin films have limited utility due to low tear strength, high brittleness, low glass transition temperature, and high coefficient of thermal expansion. Consequently, there is a need for free standing silicone resin films having improved mechanical and thermal properties.